running awy from love
by Master Huggles
Summary: summary on chapter 2.... this is a K&K with A&M and S&M on the side... PLEASE R&R and death angel 123 has been changed to chibi angel puff!
1. Chapter 1

Okay……

Don't kill me or any thing….

Cuz my parents are already doing that…. OO

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN

So plz don't sue me…..

Enjoy! (I think)

* * *

Chapter 1

Attack of the evil slime balls!(Jk just had to do it)

(Real one this time...) the hunt

Every morning at the crack of dawn, Kenshin would wake up, get dressed in his gi and hakama, walk down to the gardens, and practice his katas.

He was an extremely eligible bachelor… not to mention a prince… a very handsome one that is. He had flaming red hair tied in a low ponytail, a set of soft amethyst eyes, which would turn into sparkling amber, or blazing gold set in a rather feminine face. The prince was short, only about 5'5, but had a well chiseled chest (author drools while staring).

Kenshin's body glistened with sweat as he practiced with his sakabatou, his muscles flexed with each movement. When he finished his warm ups, he imagined to battle an imaginary opponent, his eyes a furious gold. He battled with god like speed, too fast for the average eye to see.

As he danced with his sword, he failed to notice several ki's behind the bushes… until it was too late.

"Ken-san!"

"Kenshin-sama!"

"My dear prince!"

"ORO!"

And so came the daily ritual.

* * *

Kenshin, no longer hot nor sticking from running from the hoard of woman and doing his katas settled down to western style breakfast.

"baka denshi" a voice boomed from across the table.

Kenshin inwardly groaned.

"why were you late?"

"Shishou, I was just practicing my katas outside in the garden."

Hiko snorted.

"More like running from all those women, why don't you just choose one?"

"I'm waiting for the right one." kenshin answered.

"You still believe in all that soul mate crap?"

"Yes I do shishou."

"Some people are starting to think you aren't straight."

"WHAT?"

"Oh nothing."

"tell me!"

That earned him a smack on the head.

"Ororororo….."

"By the way baka denshi, there's a hunt today."

"Why wasn't I informed earlier?" demanded kenshin.

"Because you weren't here earlier." Hiko said, drinking from his cup of sake.

"Fine, I'll go."

Hiko smirked, "now that's my baka denshi."

* * *

The horses were all saddled up, and ready for the hunt, kenshin sat atop a proud bronze horse, ready to depart. Among the men, sat Sagara Sanosuke, And the ever emotionless Shinomori Aoshi.

A horn was blown signaling the start of the hunt.

The men left in groups, while men like Kenshin went alone.

There were only a few animals kenshin had found, a deer and a rabbit. The deeper he went into the forest, the denser it got, until after lots of time, he reached a clearing. But it wasn't the beauty of the field that took his breath away, but rather the beauty of the maiden who stood in the field laughing joyously at the sun while picking flowers. Happiness radiated from her in every aspect. Silky raven locks were placed into a ponytail, as two stay strands framed her heart shaped face. She had delicate features, with a pair of stunning wide and innocent sapphire eyes sparkling with joy, full pink lips that could lure any man to kiss her, and flawless pale skin.

"kirei" kenshin whispered.

* * *

And that's when the fates decided that amethyst would meet sapphire. And time would stop.

love it? Hate it? Tell me please review! all you need to do is click that little button……

and decide if I should continue the story! And my other story is officially dead itell ya… DEAD… so review this one….. please………………..

death angel


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichwa Minna-san!

Thank you Aya45 for your review! And special thanks for being the first reviewer!

And thanks to chakitattyla2h8 for you're super long review! Also for being the 2 reviewer!

Sorry there wasn't a full summary in the last update... so here it is!

Full summary: Kenshin is a prince, and meets Kaoru and thinks that she is a mere commoner. But Kaoru is actually a princess that he is betrothed to... when they fall for each other and find out that they are betrothed, they run away... not knowing that they are actually betrothed to each other.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN

Okay… on to the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**LAST UPDATE**

"_Kirei" Kenshin whispered._

_And that's when the fates decided that amethyst would meet sapphire. And time would stop._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kenshin felt himself drowning in the pools of sapphire, as Kaoru felt as if she could stare into the amethyst eyes all day. For several minutes they stayed like that.

Kaoru was the quickest to snap out of her daze.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Kenshin blushed, when he found that he was staring at her still.

"Ah… uh… watashiwa Himura Kenshin desu."He answered.

"Well... what are you doing here, and where are you from?" she demanded.

Kenshin panicked. He couldn't tell her that he was the prince and heir to the kingdom of Hiten, or that he currently resided in the castle of Hiten.

He hesitated before answering.

"I… am here on a hunt… for the kingdom of Hiten."

Well that was the truth… but not the whole truth.

(Very sorry … Kenshin's gonna be a little OOC here…)

"Now that you've asked me all those questions, I get to ask you some… like who are you?"

"I'm Kamiya Kaoru, assistant master of Kamiya Kasshin ryu." She stated proudly.

"Where are you from?"

" I… uh…well…come from.. the kingdom of Kasshin." She answered. Pausing several times.

"What do you do there?" he asked.

"Mou… you ask too many questions!" she whined.

"oro?"

* * *

Kaoru's POV

Oro? He was so kawaii when he said oro… looking all confused… but he is cute… I wonder what my nanny Suki would say if she heard me say that…

"Kaoru, you're going to be betrothed to a prince and you're saying that some commoner was 'cute'?" she would probably scold me.

I giggled at the thought.

* * *

Kenshin's POV

Oro?

She just giggled… her giggle sounded like bells… shishou is going to marry me off to some princess… and I'm staring at some raven haired beauty…

"Oro…"

Oro… did I just say that out loud?

* * *

"Oro? Whats that supposed to mean?" kaoru asked while laughing.

" it's just a word I use…" kenshin trailed off… not exactly sure why he used it. So he changed the subject.

"Kaoru-dono, it's getting dark, shouldn't you be getting home?"

It was true, the sky was tinged with pink, red and orange.

"that's why I'm here! So I can see the sunset! Come on!" she said, while grabbing his hand and pulling him up the hill.

They sat at the top of the hill, as they watched the sunset in a comfortable silence.

It grew darker and darker, still, neither Kenshin nor Kaoru left, until it grew so dark that it would be impossible to walk, much less ride anywhere in. So they both agreed on setting up a camp on the hill.

* * *

They started a small fire to start dinner, and spread futons and blankets that they had found in Kenshin's saddle bag (A.N. I know… he just happened to have 2 futons…uhh…. Incase one ripped! That's it….yeah…). They ate a meal consisting of the game kenshin had caught. Fortunately… Kenshin cooked.

Suddenly, the bushes behind Kaoru moved. She shot up and a bokken magically appeared in her hands. Kenshin's eyes turned amber, as he drew his sakabatou.

Kaoru looked at the blade in wonder. "It's reversed!" she exclaimed. The bushed shuddered.

4 shapes emerged.

"Misao? Megumi?" Kaoru asked, in disbelief.

"Sanosuke? Aoshi?" Kenshin said.

Misao seemed to be clinging to Aoshi, while Megumi had her arms folded in front of her while standing beside Sanosuke. Aoshi was still stoic, and Sano as mischievous as ever.

"Kaoru!" Misao responded

"Oi" Sano answered.

"Are you all camping out?" she asked, recovering from her shock.

Aoshi nodded.

"Then you should stay here with us." Kenshin said.

They all agreed, and quickly set up their futons.

They slipped inside.

"Good night Aoshi" Misao said sweetly.

"…" Aoshi just nodded.

" good night Sano" Megumi said quietly.

"zzzzzz……" he already fell asleep.

"good night Kenshin" Kaoru whispered.

"oro? oh… good night."

Kaoru laughed softly before falling asleep.

Unknown to the then all, Kenshin still lay awake staring up at the stars.

* * *

Hi again…………. Thank you so much ( again) for the reviews…… so please review more…… just press that button right down there… yup… kk… thanks!

Chibi angel puff


End file.
